


The Tables Have Turned

by Silveralm



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Monopoly (Board Game), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: Wade and Peter play a game of Monopoly.





	The Tables Have Turned

Peter chewed on his lip, eyes scanning the mixture of notes and cards in front of him. Every muscle in his body was tense, his senses humming wildly. Slowly, he reached out one hand - but stopped and pulled it back.

“Come on,” Wade complained. He was laying down on his stomach across from Peter, legs swinging in the air above him. His face was tucked into his elbow. “Is it really that difficult?”

Peter grumbled.

“Of course it is! What if I accidentally mortgage the wrong one? I mean, Trafalgar Square has a great advantage, but keeping the smaller properties means a greater chance of you landing on it!” Peter threw his hands up in the air and flopped back on the ground. “I knew we shouldn’t have played this. You have a crazy amount of luck in this game.”

“What do you mean luck? It’s all pure skill, baby,” Wade replied dramatically, trying to strike a sexy pose. Peter couldn’t help but snort.

“Skill? You chose properties at random and never upgrade your houses to hotels! Do you know how annoying it is to see only groups of _four_ houses and never any hotels!”

“As I said, pure skill,” Wade answered. Peter scoffed, but leaned back over to his cards and money. After a few thoughtful moments, he sighed and flipped over some of the cards. 

“There. Done.” Peter took the money from the bank, counting it out then adding some more from his own money pile. With a last mournful stare, he thrust the money out towards Wade.

“Aw, thanks babe, “ Wade said, fanning himself with the money. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Just hurry up and take your turn already,” Peter huffed.

“I’ll let you win next time.” Wade held the money up above his head and dropped it down onto himself. He then proceeded to try and roll in the money - but there wasn’t quite enough of it for it to look good.

“ _Wade_.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll go,” Wade agreed finally, actually reaching for the dice. He gathered the pair up in his hands, shaking them. 

“S -” 

“Shhh,” Wade replied, face twisted weirdly. He sucked in a deep breath and chucked the dice out, letting them tumble onto the board. A six and a one. With a lazy grin, Wade took his piece and counted it down the places. 

“YES! RENT!” Peter shouted excitedly, suddenly sitting up. He pointed at Wade and made booing noises.

“But I’m not even at the place yet,” Wade said, still having only move three places. 

“But you will be! Get fucked!” Peter cried. He jumped up into standing position and proceeded to do a strange dance. Wade couldn’t help but smile, even as he moved his piece right onto one of Peter’s properties.

“... Fine. How much is it?” 

“$550. Hell yeah!” 

“So… the money you just gave me plus fifty dollars?” Wade questioned.

“Yup. Hand it over, bitch.” Peter held out his hand demandingly, a smug grin on his face. Grudgingly, Wade obliged. He gathered up the notes from the floor, and grabbed an extra fifty note from his stash. 

“It was nice while it lasted,” he whispered sadly to the money. Peter gladly took the money from his hands and began to count it. “Don’t trust me?”

“Not in this game,” Peter replied, not looking up. After a few seconds he nodded happily.

“Having fun?”

Peter fanned himself with his money and grinned at Wade.

“Hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift to all of my readers of my other fanfic, to show I'm thankful for them and that I'm not dead. I will return to my other fic... sometime. Until then, I hope you guys like this!
> 
> <3


End file.
